Pen Pals
by RenaissanceGirl14
Summary: An American girl comes to Taiwan for her studies. She hoped to meet her pen pal but his busy schedule didn't make it possible. Meanwhile TVXQ is there for photo shoots. Later news breaks out, a member disappeared: the leader of the band, U-Know! YunXOC
1. Chapter 1

**First DBSK fanfic. I was happy when I found out that this site had a DBSK section. XD I originally made this fic for a friend of mine. We both created a fantasy and I gave it life! LOL I know usually DBSK fics are about Jaejoong, or Micky but we decided on Yunho. The other reason I wanted yunho was because of the banjun drama Tokyo holiday. I wanted it to continue. NEways here it is.**

* * *

All through my life I have always hidden deep in the shadows. Always kept my head low, using my glasses as a way to hide my face. Every day after school I would spend my time on the internet or buried in books. I hated sticking out, I hated attention. That was me 5 years ago: an 18-year-old four-eyed bookworm who wished to always be invisible, Robin the freak; until I met my pen pal all the way from Korea. He went by the name 'Volcom.' I wasn't planning on having one it just happened, and even after I had graduated I still kept in touch with him. After my torturing years in high school I decided to go study some place where no one knew me.

My flight landed at 9:41 am Sunday, July 26. I had decided to study abroad in Taipei, Taiwan. My pen pal kind of influenced me when he described his type of life. It seemed so different from mine (of course) but his life looked so carefree and smooth. Compared to mine it was like heaven.

I found my luggage and decided to eat in one of the mini-restaurants. Before I came here I took a class in Asian Culture. In that class you were required to learn all the main languages, including Mandarin, Japanese, Taiwanese, and Korean. That was how I could communicate with my pen pal. When I told him I would be starting school in Taiwan he was excited. Although his homeland is Korea he said he would be in Taiwan for a couple of weeks. But with his busy schedule we were not able to arrange a day to meet.

The apartment I rented was located in a place where the neighborhood was close to the market and 20 minutes away from the university. The only bad thing about it was that I had to go through a big crowd of people just to get there.

So here I am pushing against bodies while carrying my purse and my fat luggage. It seemed forever when I finally arrived near the apartments.

I hitched my pack higher onto my shoulders before continuing and as I walked the environment changed from bustling people to empty roads. The farther I walked silence seemed to seep in making me feel a bit awkward. I looked behind my shoulder and found the street empty. I shook my head for being stupid. Clearly I was being paranoid.

I started searching for the paper that had the directions to the apartments. I was almost there, just needed to walk a few blocks and turn to the right. After half an hour of walking I began to wonder if I had taken the wrong turn. I should have been there by now. I looked at the paper again pondering.

"Looks like someone's lost." I looked up surprised to find three guys around me. Panic quickly took over me. "An American girl, wow, how rare." The guy to my left said giving me a wink. His pierced tongue told me a lot more about these men. I slowly started backing up "I'm not lost."

"And she can even speak perfect Chinese!" The same guy with the pierced tongue exclaimed. "So where are you from?" I took bigger steps hoping they wouldn't see, but being the fool I was did the wrong move and the three men advanced on me. I planned on dropping my bag and running using my purse as a weapon in case they caught me. But before I could do anything a strong hand grasped the side of my shoulder.

"There you are I was looking for you." Another man popped out of nowhere. I froze from shock; I couldn't even look at him.

"Who the hell are you?" tension quickly emerged from the three delinquents.

"That's not really of your concern now is it?"

"What'd you say?!" One of the men grabbed the guy next to me by the front of his shirt. "Why don't you scram before we make it our concern?" I took a risk to glance at this foolish man, except all I could see of his face was a hooded head with shades. The guys around us had taken out knives, and were twirling them around. I gasped as I saw where this situation would eventually lead too. Only when I felt the hold on my shoulder tighten did I take my attention away from them. The guy in shades was looking at me in spite of the possibility of being pounded by a gang member.

"Don't be scared."

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" It happened so fast that it seemed only a minute when he let me go and was standing over the three guys. I starred as he picked up the guy in the same manner that he was in not too long ago, "Now why don't you take your own advice and scram?"

The other two guys quickly got up nursing their wounds and ran without giving it a second thought. My savoir had his hood down probably because of the fight. He dropped the last one remaining and watched as he too ran. He smirked and took off his shades putting them in his jacket pocket. His hair was long and covered the back of his neck and his ears. When he turned around his eyes had a shine to them. Even though I should have taken precautions from his earlier performance it gave me a gentle impression.

"You're not very smart." I looked up he had changed his language to Korean.

"Oh yeah, I'm guessing you can't understand what I'm saying."

"Thank you for helping me." He stood their appalled at my sudden reaction. I smiled enjoying the expression on his face. "Yes I can speak Korean too." He laughed showing a big white smile and shook his head. "Wow, you really are a rare sight." He grinned at me before offering me his arm. I looked at it puzzled. "I'll be your escort this evening." I looked at him a little uneasy. He smiled "Don't worry I'm not a gang member. Even though I may sometimes act like one I'm a gentleman at heart." I looked at his arm then at his face. I couldn't see a trace of hidden intentions so I put my hand around his arm. "Where to?"

"Um…" I took out the paper I was looking at a while ago. "We should be close to some apartments, but I can't seem to find them." The friendly stranger frowned, "Hmm, well since I'm not really from around here I can't help you with that."

"Wait, you're not from around here? Then how were you able to speak Chinese?" He smiled, "I got those lines from a Chinese movie but I forgot the name of it." I nodded but then remembered that we were lost so I looked around frantically when I spotted a small corner stand with an old lady as its owner.

I let go of his arm and walked over to her. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me find" I looked at the paper again "Meadow wings." The old lady smiled a toothy grin. "That dear is just up ahead to your right. You'll be able to see it once you turn the corner." I bowed slightly giving the right gesture for thankfulness.

"Thank you. Have a nice evening."

"Would you like to buy some sweet ice before you go?" The old lady said picking up a cup of green ice. "Oh no th…"

"One please and make it lime flavored." The stranger had come up behind me. I frowned at him and didn't even look at the kind old lady when she handed the cup of sweet ice. "I saw what you did back there. You're a good boyfriend for this American girl." I quickly turned my attention back to the old lady "No it's n.."

"Thanks, and being the boyfriend I know I should pay but I forgot my wallet so can you pay for these babe?" He walked away before I could say anything else. I turned back to explain to the old lady but she cut me off before I could.

"That's a nice man you have there." She leaned towards me putting a hand to her mouth "Make sure you think twice before doing _it_. Okay?" I stood with my mouth open. I wanted so bad to yell that we were not a couple and that we were definitely not going to sleep together, but I was courted away by the supposedly "nice man" before I could get a word in. "Come on or we won't be able to get the room we want." I gave the money I had in my pocket to the lady not even bothering to get the change back.

"Shut up! You know that we just met! Plus I don't even know your name!" He chuckled as he dragged me by the arm and finished the rest of his sweet ice. It wasn't that big so I wasn't surprised. "Let's just say I'm a special agent trying to hide my identity by going with the name Ken." I sighed "Now you won't even tell me your real name." I took away my arm from his grasp and straightened up my burden.

"Here, I'll take that. It looks much too heavy." I turned my back away from him, "No that's okay, you've already helped enough." He ignored me and grabbed the top of my bag. "You're lying. I can tell its way too heavy." I pulled away trying to pry his fingers off but he kept a strong hold on them. "I said you've helped enough so let go."

"And I thought woman had less ego than men." He mumbled. "Oh please! At least I can carry the stupid thing." It started getting rough. By now he had a good hold on the front of the bag and was pulling hard. I took a hold of the two straps trying hard to not trip and at the same time keeping him from taking the bag. Both of us pulled back and forth telling each other to let go. Before I knew it the bag had ripped open and I tripped making him trip also. The bag flew up and my clothes started raining down on us, and among them, were the underwear my mom gave me this past Christmas. I watched in slow motion as my granny-sized underwear fell on his face. Not on the ground or two feet away from him like my socks were, but on his face. Of all places it had to land on that specific place!

I watched in horror as he took my polka-dot underwear off his face. He sat up still looking at it and slowly grinned soon laughing his head off. I crawled over to him and took the underwear from his hand. I started picking up all my underclothes first since I didn't want him taking a second look and put them in the abused bag. He was still laughing when I had finished putting all the clothes in my pack. When he finally settled down I glared at him in spite of the bold blush I had, "If you have finished laughing your head off I'll be taking my leave." I turned around annoyed yet embarrassed and stomped off to the direction the old lady had pointed to.

"Wait!" I didn't even pay attention. I was too embarrassed and I also knew that I was beet red by now. "Hold on I finished laughing. Let me just help you carry your luggage." I felt him lift my bag and turned around trying to get it back. Even though this guy was an Asian he was still pretty tall. Compared to my 5'6 ft figure his 5'10 ft frame could still keep the bag away from my hands. He grabbed my hand making it harder for me to retrieve my bag. "Now let's find your new home." He dragged me again still holding my hand. "Hey! What kind of gentleman forces a girl?"

"I'm not forcing you since I'm taking you where you actually want to go. Isn't that right?" I couldn't answer him because I knew that there was some truth to it. He smirked, making me want to punch his handsome face. "But that still doesn't make it right for you to drag me like this."

"Oh just quit whining and admit that I'm right." Oh how I so wanted to kick him right then and there. I didn't even realize that it was the first time my timid self actually wanted to hurt a person, and I mean seriously hurt that person. It was strange that I did not feel scared of this stranger who I had barely met 10 minutes ago. He just really seemed like a nice person at heart. (A nice person with a bossy attitude was more like it)

"We're here." He suddenly stopped almost making me trip. "I see you're a klutz. I better walk with you until you're safe and sound in your room. Who knows, you might end up in the hospital just by simply walking to the entrance." He continued walking towards the entrance of the apartments. "Hey! Right here is fine." I yanked out of his grasp, "Plus I don't want a stranger knowing where I live."

"Well this stranger is taking your luggage to the entrance and if you want it back you better let me take you there." He continued walking and taunted me by holding the bag over his head. He looked back at me, smiled and walked on. I took a breather to control my temper before reluctantly following him.

My condo-like room was located on the 3rd floor of the building. It had a front view of the city as well as the sounds of traffic jam. The kitchen was to the right of the door and the living room was right in front. I looked for the bedroom and found it right next to the living room. There was only one bathroom and that was right next to the bedroom.

Ken ran to the clear doors of the balcony, "Wow! Full view and everything!" He dropped my luggage on one of the small sofas and plopped on the other one. "Ah. Nice and comfy." I walked over and stood over him. "Don't get so comfortable. You'll be leaving soon anyways." He ignored me but I didn't care. I entered the kitchen and put my purse on the small counter. I put the key of the door inside one of the small pockets and started looking for a glass. All the excitement had made me thirsty.

"Hey what do you think of this couch?" Ken said from the living room. I finished filling the cup with faucet water, "It looks soft."

"Good, then I'll take this as my bed." I spit out the liquid spraying my purse with water. "What?! Bed? Hold on, you are not sleeping here!" He swiftly got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. He stood there with his arms crossed, "Yes I am and the way I see it, you owe me one since I saved you from those three perverts."

"But that does not give you the right to decide to spend the night here!"

"Actually it does. It's common sense to repay someone when they help you out."

"How can I repay someone I don't even know?!"

"You know my name."

"But I don't know who you are!"

"All the better I should stay."

"You hypocrite! Isn't it common sense to not let a stranger stay in the same room with you for a night?!"

"Actually I think I'll be staying here for more than one night."

"WHAT?!"

"Better make that a week."

I gaped at this unbelievable person. I have never met anyone so……unbelievable! I sighed closing my eyes and rubbed the side of my temple with the tip of my fingers. "What can I do to make you go away?"

He smiled "Nothing." Now my patience was really wearing thin. "Nothing?" I repeated. "Nope." He was still smiling that perky smile "Oh God." I leaned against the counter. I felt him lean in on me, "Might as well let me stay since there is nothing you can do." I glared at him, "We'll see about that." I pushed him away from me and walked away.

* * *

**Okay I know some of this seems kind of unreal but hey its fanfic. Tell me what you think! I want to know if this story is worthy of another chapter. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chappie up! Doing this through my school's computer lol didn't want to wait til I got home. First off all I would like to give thanks to Sabi, my first review. I didn't even think this story was going to get any. I guess DBSK fanfic isn't that abundant yet. Well for those that are reading this story here it is enjoy ^_^**

The night breeze felt good on my face. I was out on the balcony. I needed to calm down. Never before have I been in a situation like I was in this evening. I've also got a complete stranger spending the night with me to boot. He seemed okay but I still needed to keep my suspicions.

I heard the door slide open and felt him come up next to me. Both of us looked out at the scenery in silence. After a while I felt his relaxed sigh.

"This really is a nice view of Taipei. It's a shame I'll only be here a week." He turned his body away from the city and leaned sideways towards me. I ignored him still admiring the scenery.

"So why is an American girl here in Taiwan?" Silence was my answer.

"Are you studying abroad?" I turned to look at him with surprise. "How did you guess?" He smiled "I can't think of another reason other than visiting relatives, but it's not likely a foreigner has family here." I looked back at the city focusing on a pointed building with its gold, lighted windows.

"You're right. It's more likely a foreigner like me is studying abroad." I felt a stronger breeze lift my short hair from my shoulders. I hugged myself trying to keep warm.

"Why don't you go inside?" he said. "No that's alright." I refused.

"You might catch a cold." _Since when did he get so caring?_ I thought ignoring him. A second later I felt something fall on top of my head. It was his jacket.

"I don't need it." I shoved it back into his arms. "Use it if you're not going inside. Guys can stand the cold better than girls anyway." He dropped it on my head again.

"I told you I don't need it." I threw it back but felt it drop on top of me again. I let out a frustrated yell. "Fine! I'll go inside! Happy?" I heard him laugh and slid the door harder than I expected.

I went inside my bedroom with my luggage and started unpacking. I needed something to keep my mind busy. There was a closet with hangers and inside it were a couple of futons, pillows and blankets. There was also a small dresser with a mirror. I put my underclothes along with my polka-dot underwear inside. Next I took my hygiene cosmetics into the small bathroom next door and last were my books. These I stacked them beside the dresser. I couldn't take all my books so I had asked my mom to mail them to me. I made a mental note to buy a bookcase for them later.

I walked out and found the balcony empty. I looked around but didn't spot him anywhere. I guessed that he probably went out. Good I thought, let him stay out. I went to lock the door, but then felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and gasped. In front of me there he stood with only a towel wrapped around his lower body.

"What the heck are you doing?" I slammed myself against the door. "It's called taking a bath." He crossed his arms. "B-but you don't have a change of clothes!" I said trying to keep my eyes on his face. I never thought that Asians could look like models.

"That is why I'm here. I need you to go out and get me some clothes." I stared at him with my mouth open. "Unless you just want me to walk around like this…" I held out my hands shaking my head rapidly.

"No! I'll go buy you clothes, just keep the towel on!" I rushed passed him to get my purse. "Make sure to buy me underwear too." I made for the door but he stopped me.

"Oh and make sure it's not a polka-dot underwear. Okay?" I turned red also because of his sudden closeness. I opened the door without saying anything and walked hastily down the hall almost tripping, to the elevator.

When I got back he was splattered on the sofa right across the TV. He was flipping channels only letting it last about three seconds before he went on to the next one. I walked over to him and stood right in front of him. I dropped the bag of clothing and turned back without a word. I had none to say because the scene from when I walked in petrified me, in a scary-good way. He was still wearing his towel but the position he was in brought out more of his…….what would you call it?.......Ah. Pheromones. Me being my timid, innocent-self was not used to seeing guys half-naked in my new living room.

"Hey!" he called out. I stopped, closed my eyes in annoyance and turned around. "Yes?" I said with a cold face. "How did you know my size?"

"A lady helped me at the store. I just had to describe you." He took out the boxers I had bought. "What about the underwear?" I flushed pink before answering and looked away, "She helped me with that also." He chuckled "I wonder what she was thinking when you asked her for boxers."

"That's none of your business." My face now bore the color red. "Just get dressed. I'm not used to seeing guys half-naked. Now if you will excuse me, I will retire."

"Wow, never knew you spoke like such a princess." I ignored him and went to my room. I closed the door and stood there. Once I heard the bathroom door close I walked to my closet. I took out one of the futons and a blanket. I laid it out next to the dresser and looked around my bare room. I stood back up and started pacing.

_It's just for one week. Just one, all I need to do is stick it out until then._ I stopped at the sound of the door closing. He had finished dressing. I stayed still trying to tell what he was doing, but all I heard was silence (except for the traffic outside) so I resumed my pacing.

_Calm down Robin. He's probably just getting something to drink. Yeah....._I realized that I was in my closet. I got out quickly and looked at my clothes. I shook my head, "I must be going crazy. How did I end up in there?" I jumped out of my skin when a knock came from my door. "Y-Yes?"

"It's me, can I come in?" _What the heck? Okay calm down! _I clumsily sat down and got a book pretending to read,"Um….yeah, I guess." The door slid open and I watched as he brought himself in my small room. He looked around drinking it all in before he noticed that there was someone else in the room. I averted my eyes when he finally laid eyes on me; his appearance was way much more appealing than before. Well, it still doesn't beat the towel.

"Do you know how to cook?" there was a pause before I replied. "Um, it depends on what I am cooking." He beamed, "Great! Let's go." He went out the door. I struggled to get up, "Wait! Where are we going?" I followed him all the way to the door. He turned back around, "To go get something to eat. What else?" He grabbed my purse which was on the top counter of the kitchen.

"We haven't eaten anything, and me, I eat 24/7." He said. I hastily put on my shoes with some difficulty and walked out the door.

When we returned to my apartment, we came back with four, monster bags of food. I dropped them on the kitchen floor with relief. I sat down on the small dining table to rest.

"You really like to exaggerate." He said putting the bags on the table, "The bags weren't _that_ heavy." I looked at him perplexed. "For you they weren't!" I stood up and stomped to the bags on the floor. I began taking out all that we had bought, mostly the meat.

"Can you find me the oil? It should be somewhere." Ken bent over and started going through the bags on the floor, while I took out the fish that we were going to have for dinner. I opened cabinets in search of a pan; it was when I put the pan on the stove that I realized that the rustling had stopped.

"Did you find it?" I asked without looking. "Um….you sure you grabbed the oil?" I stopped what I was doing, "I told _you_ to get the oil." We both stood in suspense.

I flicked the stove off, "Great now how am I going to cook dinner?" Ken walked toward the door, "Don't worry, I'll go get the oil. Be right back." And like that he was out like a flash. I stood there in my petite kitchen, I was still fuming over the fact that he had neglected what I told him and forgotten the oil. 'Be right back' that seemed familiar, the way he said it. I shrugged it off.

I quickly got back to my problem that I had now: dinner. I put all the food away and started preparing the other foods that I could. I took the lettuce, tomato, and carrots out to prepare for the salad. You really can't call me an expert at making Taiwanese food so I decided to stick with the American food. When I finished cutting the carrots and tomato and washing the lettuce, I combined all these and put them in a white-medium sized bowl. I decided spaghetti would have to do for the side, besides you don't need oil for pasta. I put the water to boil and once the bubbles started appearing out of magic, I snapped the pasta in two and dropped it into the deep pan. During the ten minutes that usually takes for the pasta to cook, I set the table. The good thing about this apartment is that it came with its own plates, cups, and kitchen appliances, but at a great cost. The plates and the traditional Chinese bowls I see in movies were pretty plain. Of course I myself am not a big fan of detailed plates, but the simple design was still to my liking. I checked the clock and found out that it was already 11 minutes past since I had put the pasta to boil.

I hastily shut the stove off and took the new absorber I had bought at the food market, and rinsed the pasta. The usual smoke came sprouting out from the pasta and after rinsing the pasta thoroughly I put it back in the pan. Next I took out the tomato sauce and poured the necessary amount for the spaghetti, in a smaller pan. It only took about three minutes for that to heat up and add it to the freshly boiled pasta. I only had the drinks to worry about but I was on the brink of pouring the green tea when two loud knocks came from the front door.

I found an out-of-breath-Ken propping himself up by his hands on his knees. "What happened?" He staggered in and put a bottle in my hand on his way to the sofa. I realized it was the oil and set that on the counter. I walked over to him, "Did something happen?" He had his eyes closed and his chest went up and down as he took deep breaths. "I.." inhale "was chased" inhale "by dogs." He explained. I laughed hysterically. He opened his eyes and glared at me "What the hell is so funny?"

I shook my head with my hand to my mouth trying to stop myself from laughing but giggles still came out now and then, "I just….didn't expect that……to be your answer." I continued my laughing not being able to hold it in. "You don't have to laugh so hard." He mumbled blushing a little. He sat up on the sofa and leaned his head back. "Now that I brought you your oil will you _please_ cook something to eat? I'm even hungrier."

"Sure, sure the meat will be ready in about 20 minutes." I walked back to the kitchen still suppressing more giggles.

Exactly 20 minutes later we were at the small table eating what I had cooked. Except the one doing all the eating was Ken. I watched as most of the food was being devoured before my eyes. The only food I got to eat was that on my plate.

"I guess you were really hungry huh?" I said with my chopsticks still hovering right in front of my mouth. He nodded vigorously and continued eating. When he was finished I was barely half way finished. He let out a sigh of satisfaction "That was good. Real good." and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

I ignored his compliment and resumed eating. However when I looked up I saw him starring at me, it was actually kind of hard to look away since he was right across from me, "What?" He smiled and the food I had just swallowed twirled in my stomach.

"Nothing just watching you eat." I looked away embarrassed, but that's when I noticed a red spot under his arm. "You're bleeding." He looked away and finally took notice of his abused shirt sleeve and the red circle, "Oh must have gotten that from running away from the girls."

"Girls, I thought you said you were running away from dogs?" His face panicked for a second making me suspicious. "Right, right! I meant dogs. I don't know why I said girls." His eyes glanced towards me but then quickly looked away as if he had done something bad. Ken got up and put the dishes in the sink, "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Oh yeah I think I saw it in the bathroom." I said pointing to the small room right next to my bedroom. He sauntered over and I heard the snap of the mirror cabinet before he came back. It was the basic first aid kit anyone would have, if you were traveling in a car.

I watched as he took the disinfectant and some band-aids out and took off the button-down shirt. He was wearing a shirt underneath which I remember picking out myself at the clothing store. I found myself starring at a band-aid and looked around it at him, "Why are you giving me a band-aid for?"

"I need you to put it on." He said still holding out the band-aid.

"Put it on yourself. You're not a baby." I retorted.

"The thing is the cut is in a place where I can't see it." He said.

I took a second glance at where the cut was, right underneath his bicep. He was right; it would be hard even if you had a mirror. "Fine." I got up and sat next to him.

"Hand me the disinfectant." I took it from his hand and squeezed out two tear-drop-sized of the stuff. I had barely touched it, in fact I don't think I even touched it when he already started whining, "I haven't even touched it."

"I'm just practicing, you know?" he said

"Very funny." I said with sarcasm. Of course he flinched when I gently smoothed the cream over the long line of red. I used some gauze that was in the first aid kit to cover it and taped it with the small roll of tape.

"How come you didn't use the band-aid?" I put the remaining things that were out on the table inside the small container. "The cut was too big for the band-aid."

"See, it was better that you did it, or else I might have not covered the whole cut and probably infected it." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever." I was about to go back to my original seat when I remembered what he said earlier. "Are you sure you were chased by dogs?" When I asked his face suddenly faltered, the smirk was gone and in its place was a frown.

"Of course, what else could make me loose my breath? I mean you saw me back there in the street, I took out three guys in less than a minute!"

"But I still don't understand how you got the dogs chasing after you. Did you walk in private property?" I asked

"Y-yeah, um I wanted to take a short cut to your apartment since I was really hungry." He nervously explained. I narrowed my eyes at him not convinced. "Are you sure?" He starred back and it wasn't until a few seconds after that I realized that he was not more than a foot away from me.

I stood up immediately flushing to a light pink color, "Fine, I'll believe what you said." I went back to eating my cold dinner but I didn't care. I was too busy getting embarrassed by how close I was to his face. He didn't seem to see my embarrassment (to my relief) and walked to the living room. We really didn't talk much all during that evening, only when he asked for a spare blanket to sleep on the couch. Other than that, that was how the day ended.

* * *

**Originally this story is in two parts. I'm just breaking them down in chapters so I'll be updating according to traffic I guess. I need responses if this story is to continue. PLEEEEAAAASE tell me what you guys think. I really need feedback THANX!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay on to chp 3! Yesterday I found another DBSK fan at my school. We squealed and did all the girly things girls would do if they found a fellow fan. I haven't met that many girls in my school that are fans of this amazing Korean boy band. It was great! I am also glad DBSK is still going. I almost cried when I heard news of the lawsuit but things are starting to look up in this new year. Can't wait for their new album! Toodles ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own U-know but I know many girls that would LOVE to! LOL**

* * *

The next day I woke up to the sound of a door closing. I quickly got myself out of bed; I had spent most of the night reading since I couldn't sleep with the thought of a man sleeping under the same roof as me.

I walked out of my room to find Ken sitting in the sofa surfing channels. He smiled up at me, "Morning. You sleep well?" I tried rubbing the sleep from my eyes and walked over to the sofa, "Did you? The sofa isn't exactly your size."

"Surprisingly it was very comfortable for a bed. The only thing was that it was kind of cold during the night." He said.

"Oh really, I wasn't cold." I said. Ken flipped the channel again, "You had a proper bed to sleep in with a heater close by." He looked up at me with a new glint in his eye, "I sleep better with a companion." I immediately turned red, "Well unfortunately I can't sleep with you."

"I meant a stuffed animal." Ken smirked. This time I couldn't say anything but just an "Oh." I went to the kitchen trying to hide my strawberry-colored face, "What would you like for breakfast?" I asked changing the subject, "Mm, hotcakes, or as you Americans call them, pancakes." The last word he said in rough English.

"Okay. I think we bought mix, if not I will have to make it from scratch." I rummaged through the cabinets until I found what I was looking for. Pancakes were ready after ten minutes and I poured milk into two clear glasses for each of us.

"Breakfast is ready." I called and started without waiting for him. He still hadn't come to the table and I was about to call him when I heard the TV.

"_Yesterday one of TVXQ's members went missing. U-Know Yun Ho was last seen at 10:51 am after an interview with a magazine. Search parties are still searching for him…"_ The reporter's voice was cut off as Ken turned off the TV. Ken stayed silent.

"Ken?" I called. He turned his head, "Oh is breakfast ready?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Cool. This is the first time I get to eat pancakes." He got up and walked over to where the food was placed. I followed and we both ate the freshly baked pancakes. As usual he finished his before I did.

"I'll wash the dishes. You've already cooked for me already so it's only fair that I do some work." He picked up his dish and the glass and set them in the sink. I put my dishes in the sink when I finished. I went over to the TV and started looking for something to watch. I stopped and watched an episode of a drama called "Corner with Love" It was towards the ending that Ken had joined me.

"It's in Mandarin so how can you understand it?" I asked.

"I can understand Mandarin but I just can't speak it well." He said. "Alan did a pretty good job in this drama. I think it's better than 'Hi! Working Girl.'"

"Who's Alan?" I asked

"He's the main male actor." Ken pointed to the guy on the TV screen. "Oh I see." I said. We both watched the ending of the episode, to my dismay it ended with a kiss. I was never good at watching that kind of stuff, I would get very uncomfortable.

"You alright? You seem kind of sick." Ken's question caught me off guard. I shook my head, "No you must be seeing things." I fidgeted trying to find a fluffier spot on the couch.

"You sure?" he asked scooting a slight bit closer to me. I moved more towards the end; unfortunately the couch wasn't very big, "Yes! Just stop pestering me already." I glared at him. Instead of getting angry he smiled, "Oh I see." He chuckled.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I started getting nervous. He had come closer to my end of the couch and put his arm behind my head.

"You get all embarrassed just watching kissing scenes, I wonder how you would react if you had actually been kissed for real?" panic sparked through my body. I watched in slow motion as his head came closer to mine. We were an inch away when I finally came to my senses and pushed him away.

"Hey!" He protested falling off the couch. I stood up, furious, "Don't you dare do that again! I will not be taken advantage of." I stomped out of the mini condo not even bothering to take my purse. I was so flustered I couldn't think right. I flew out the entrance of the building and walked down the road. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going until I reached the food market. The smell of all the different stalls brought me to attention and I finally understood where I was. I sighed and walked on, not caring where my feet took me. I found myself wandering in the city area. Cars honked and passed me, and the bells from bicycles sounded off from everywhere. The hum of peoples' voices was also part of the jumble of noise.

I walked until I came to a small park with a swing set, playground and a sandbox. I sat at one of the benches and watched two little kids play in the sandbox. They were building a castle, except it looked more like a big pile of sand. Still, it was fun watching them. I don't know how much time had passed but it was around noon when my stomach started grumbling. I scowled down at it for reminding me. I really didn't have any money, now that I realized, and I didn't want to go back. Plus I don't think I remember how I got here.

The park seemed to have gotten busier because more people were walking past me. The kids at the sandbox weren't there anymore instead one lone little girl was there. I sighed slouching on the bench and closed my eyes.

"A lady shouldn't sit like that." I opened my eyes and found Ken standing in front of me. I sat up straightening my shirt, "A lady can sit however she wants." I said. I took a chance to look at him but averted my eyes when I met his eyes. He sat down next to me, and being the hypocrite that he is he slouched. I frowned at him, "Why are you here? And how did you find me?"

"Luck." His one-worded answer had brought me back to my feet. I started walking away but he stopped me before I could. "Hey where are you going?"

"Somewhere peaceful so let me go." I said. At that moment a girl had ran up to us and stared at Ken.

"It is him! Xiaobin! Ah Xing! I was right it is him!" two more girls joined the girl who had yelled. The other two girls went crazy when they saw Ken and began taking out their cell phones, taking pictures. I didn't have a chance to grasp what was happening since Ken had grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me as he ran.

"Hey why are we running? And why were those girls going crazy just by seeing you?" I asked trying not to trip.

"No time to explain. We got to find a place to hide." We ran passing clothing stores and electronic stores along the way. I heard the girls' voices behind me but dared not look back; I was afraid I might fall and slow us down.

"In here!" Ken said pulling me in a narrow alley. We could barely squeeze in. The space seemed to be for a small trash can. It took only a few seconds when I found out the party of chasing girls had turned out to be a parade of people. We were both breathing heavily and that was when I realized the space between us was only a few inches. I tried looking out at the road but I could feel his warm breath on my face. I knew my face was scarlet, I didn't need any ones help telling me that.

"That was close." He said.

"I-I think they are gone. We should head back to the apartment." I said moving to get out but his arm blocked the opening. I looked up at him surprised.

"Let's wait here for a few minutes, you never know if they will come back." I could practically see myself in his eyes. I tore my eyes away, "Fine, just a few minutes." I heard him chuckle, "How convenient. Now we can pick up where we left off."

I glared up at him, "Don't you even…" my words had gotten stuck. He had brought his body closer and his hand was holding my chin. Sparks vibrated from where he was holding me through my body. My mind had gone blank that I didn't even feel his lips brush mine.

"HEY! YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!" we both jolted and broke apart. An old lady was standing at the opening of the little space we were in.

"What do you think this is? A make-out place? Get out! You young people should have more respect for the public!" the old lady yakked away. We got out of the tight space we were in and apologized to the old lady who looked like the owner of the store we were standing in front of. We left the store and walked back to the apartment. On our way there we were silent. I knew the reason why I was silent but I didn't know his reason. I suddenly remembered about the girls that chased us.

"Why did those girls chase us?" my question had made him nervous. I grew more suspicious, "There's more to this than meets the eye. Am I right?" He didn't answer so I stopped him and made him face me.

"Tell me the truth." I said. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He turned his head away from me still not saying anything. I started getting impatient.

"Who are you really?" I asked. He turned back to look at me, "I…uh."

_"Yesterday there was a sighting of the missing band member U-know at the Taipei food market. However we lost sight of him and still looking…"_ A reporter's voice came from behind him and I caught a glimpse of the picture on the T.V. I double looked and got closer to the T.V. I put my hands against the glass window of the store and gaped at the T.V. The missing band member looked exactly like Ken! I swirled back around.

"Don't tell me you're…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Ken sighed, "Yes, that is me."

The sky was falling; it was the end of the world. What did I do to get myself in a situation like this? The gods were probably punishing me for something I did.

All I remembered next was Ken's face before I fell into complete darkness.

* * *

**Hmmmm...cliffhanger! Well this is the end of part one. Part two is next. Once again feedback please I need to know how this is going, whether it deserves part two or not. Thanx to all those that are reading. Every author loves her/his readers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HURRICANE! IT'S HERE! Well sort of. I'm posting this while there's a category 1 hurricane going on right outside my window. I just love the darkness and hardcore rain thrashing and beating at my window. Such a sweet sound. Well here it is the beginning of Part 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yunho. He's a person unless you want to make him a slave :P**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the television. It was faint but I could still tell what the people were saying. I sat up and looked around. I was in my room. A dream? Was I dreaming? I looked out the small window that was next to my closet and saw that it was nightfall. I took the cover off me and slid the door open. The T.V voices grew louder.

"You awake?" I heard Ken's voice before I laid my eyes on him. I hate it when people ask me when it is pretty obvious that when I open the door it takes someone "awake" to open it. In spite of this trivial annoyance I still reply back.

"Yes, I'm awake." I walked over to him and looked at the T.V. They were showing a special on Nissan cars.

"How did we get here?" I asked not looking at him and focused my attention on the silver car that was driving up a hill.

"I carried you back after you collapsed." He answered. I faced him, "Why did I collapse?" I saw his face give away to a smile but he quickly hid it. He cleared his throat before speaking, "A pan flew out of no where and hit you on the head." I was about to retort when he stood up holding his hands up.

"Let me finish, and no I am not playing. There was a married couple near by and they were arguing over which pan to return. I guess they were struggling because when I caught you I saw them running over with another pan in their hands. They explained everything and apologized." I must have made a weird face because he laughed, "After that they told me to take you to a hospital but you moaned and said something in English I couldn't understand. So I brought you back to our home."

The way he said "our home" rubbed me the wrong way making me do another face. He didn't laugh at this one because he turned back to watch the TV.

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" I asked.

"I had a hunch you didn't like hospitals." I pursed my lips looking down at him. Was that really a dream? I was about to ask him but I hesitated. Without looking he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, "I made a little snack in case you were hungry."

"Come again?" I said. He looked up at me, "Food, you know something to energize your body after getting hit on the head."

"What did you make?" I asked genuinely curious of what food was able to survive his cooking. I walked into the kitchen and there on the table I saw a plate of pancakes. My rising hope quickly vanished because these were not your ordinary homemade-grandmother pancakes where the milky brown color of the pancakes had sweet smelling smoke rising out of the fluffy bread. No, these were black-brown cakes that were all different sizes. Some were burnt and some were not even half-cooked. I picked up the pancake on the top of the pile only to have three-fourths of it drop back on the plate. _Hadn't we already eaten pancakes this morning?_ I thought.

"Pretty impressive right? Not bad for a first time pancake chef." Ken had come up from behind me. He was looking over my shoulder at what he assumed to be his greatest masterpiece ever. I craned my neck to raise my eyebrows at him.

"Impressive? If this is what you call impressive then Leonardo Da Vinci's Mona Lisa should be considered the worst painting ever made in the Renaissance era." My sarcastic tone didn't seem to penetrate Ken's fantasy so I dropped what was left of the pancake and went to get the syrup and a fork I had brought from my own country. I sat down and started pouring the syrup on the mutated pancakes. All through the time I was doing this Ken was watching me.

"Are you actually going to eat them? I didn't even dare to taste them." He said a bit confused. I poured a little more syrup before speaking, "In my family we don't believe in wasting edible food, no matter how bad it looks." I put down the syrup and picked up my fork. I felt like I was in one of those "Ripley's Believe It Or Not" shows and I was the stupid contestant brave enough to eat the slimy worms in the clear glass tank. I cut a piece off the first pancake and put it in my mouth without looking at it. I chewed and after swallowing it didn't taste as bad as I anticipated. I smiled and nodded.

"Not bad." I cut off another piece this time a bigger one and stuffed it in my mouth. Ken was beaming and had sat down across me. I continued eating and didn't even notice when Ken gave me a glass of milk. I took a sip of the milk after finding it was there and continued eating. I was actually really hungry. The last thing I had eaten was breakfast and even though I had eaten pancakes for breakfast I was hungry enough to eat them again.

"You surprise me Robin." I looked up. Ken was watching me eat. "Why is that?" I took another bite from the third pancake of the pile. There was two more left.

"You just do." I frowned at his curt answer. "There has to be a reason. There's a reason for everything." I lectured.

"Is that true?" he asked. I shrugged finishing my third pancake and starting my fourth. I stopped chewing and remembered that dream I had. Even if it was or wasn't true I had to make sure. It seemed so real. I swallowed and looked up from my pancakes.

"Hey Ken I had a dream that you were a runaway celebrity. Did that really happen?" Ken's face fell but he tried to quickly redeem a joking manner as he leaned back in his chair.

"Me? A celebrity runaway?" he laughed, "In my dreams!" He began laughing again. I looked at him concerned. It was a relief that I had dreamed that because I didn't know what to do if it was actually real. Ken's face though when I asked him had a strange expression, but that was probably because I had asked such a random question out of the blue. I smiled.

"What a relief. I don't know what I would do if that was for real." I went back to eating my plate and missed Ken's sad expression.

"Did you eat already?" I asked. He shook his head, "It's okay, I'm not that hungry." I raised and arched eyebrow, "Not hungry after saying 'I eat 24/7'? I refuse to believe that." I got up fetched another plate and put the two remaining pancakes on the plate. I poured syrup and stuck my own fork in the middle of the pancakes.

"Here. Try your own food. It's not as bad as it seems." I put the plate in front of him. For a brief moment he stared down at it then picked up the fork and put a small piece in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed.

"You're right. Not bad." He smiled and ate some more. I drank the rest of my milk and asked if he wanted any.

"Oh yes please." I got another glass and filled it with milk. Once I gave it to him I put my plate in the sink and joined him at the table. Now it was my turn to watch him eat. It was funny watching an Asian eat, well I had before in school but this was different. Then I remembered my pen pal from Korea. He said he was going to be in Taiwan but so far I haven't been able to ask him where he is much less contact him. I needed a computer to go online but the problem was I didn't have one. I gasped. Ken looked up from his food.

"What?"

"Do you know where I can find a computer?" I asked eagerly.

"No, I'm new around here. Why do you need a computer?" he asked.

"I need to see if I can get in contact with my pen pal." I answered. He smiled and put his fork down.

"Are you sure he'll answer?"

"No but I know he will get my message. I know he probably won't answer right away but I would still like to know how he is doing." I got up and went to go get the phone book I had bought. I flipped through the pages scanning them as I went. After a while I found what I was looking for.

"Ha!" I put my finger on the paper, "Found it. It's a computer café, hmm, didn't know they had those. And better yet it's close by. We'll go there tomorrow in the morning." I went to retrieve a paper and pen to write the address and the name down.

"Can I come too?" Ken asked me getting up.

"Uh yeah sure." I said without looking. I was digging in my purse for my notepad. I had found it.

"What is your pen pal doing here in Taipei?" he asked. I started writing down the address.

"He had some business here, he really didn't specify but because of his busy schedule we couldn't meet up." I finished writing the address down and put the notepad back in my handbag. "Okay hopefully I'll be able to find it and not get lost." I began putting the dishes in the sink to wash them for later. I felt too tired and didn't feel like doing the dishes anyway. Ken had returned to the living room to watch T.V.

While I was putting away the pancake mix and all other supplies I heard the T.V. The dialogue was very familiar. When I went to go check it out I saw they were showing my favorite movie: 200 Pound Beauty. I gasped, and jumped on the couch not realizing that I had startled Ken.

"Oh my gosh! It's Kim Ah Joong!" I yelled with delight in English. The movie was at the part where she was auditioning for her own spot after she had gotten surgery. She was also singing the loveliest song I have ever heard. Without my knowing I began singing unconsciously, along with it. It finally ended and I felt ecstasy once again. I always felt wonderful after hearing that song and even though it was a love song there was a deep meaning in it that made me feel so good. The first time I heard it I was in tears.

"Wow." Ken's sudden comment had brought me back to reality. I looked at him and frowned.

"What did you say?" I asked sincerely not knowing why he had said that.

Ken shook his head slowly from side to side, "Did you just sing or was that just the T.V?" I frowned once again, "What do you mean?"

"You sang." His simple words were like an electrifying zap to my brain. I felt my eyes widen and finally realized what I had done. _'No way' _were the words that went through my head and it must have showed on my face too since Ken began laughing right on the spot.

"You really didn't know that you had sung? What are you an alien? How can someone not know when they are singing?" his teasing questions did not affect me at all. I was still so shocked at myself. I never sang in front of anybody, NEVER; and yet here I am with someone pointing a finger at me and laughing as if he were a school kid at recess.

I turned away and got back up again heading for the kitchen. I couldn't be near him anymore. He had seen a part of me that I never show anyone. I let out a groan and went back to clean the kitchen. I needed to find an excuse to be too busy to talk. I knew he wasn't going to let this go by and just as I predicted he was there a second later.

"Oh come on don't feel embarrassed. You're singing wasn't bad at all, it was fantastic actually." Ken said supporting himself against the counter with his hand. I tried ignoring him and picked up the first dirty dish that was in the sink.

"Robin." I heard Ken's voice change tone. I quickly glanced up at him but immediately looked back down again. He was too close and since I had always kept my head down I never noticed how close he had gotten.

"Why do you always try to hide yourself?" I felt a sharp pain go to my heart. He had touched a taboo subject. My shoulders drooped and I let the sponge drop from my hand into the water in the sink. I could feel the worry coming from Ken and felt even more pain but this time a little gratefulness. No one has ever cared for my self-confidence. In fact no one has ever found my weakness. Well except for my parents, but that doesn't count since I have lived with them practically all my life. Now here is this stranger who has found my weakness in no less than two days!

Without facing him I sighed, "Ken some things are better left off not talking about. This is just the way I am so just drop it." I resumed to the dirty dishes and continued avoiding Ken's gaze.

I had finished washing one plate and was about to turn on the faucet to rinse it but Ken stopped me. I did look up at him then.

"I'll help." He said. I stared and then nodded, letting him take the soapy plate from my hand. We washed and rinsed the dishes and listened to the TV's dialogue. It felt weird of course but I couldn't help but feel happy. I really didn't know the reason why but I just did.

After we finished we went to watch the rest of my favorite movie. This time I made sure I didn't sing out loud again.

* * *

**Ooookay. Chapter 4 is finished! Now to finish the other chappie for other story. Heh heh, yeah...Toodles! ^_^**


End file.
